The Fox and The Pony
by Evan the master
Summary: Horus finally musters up the courage to go and talk to the mystery boy. How will he respond. Read this story of lies, passion, compassion, and maybe even death to find out. Companion story in Ponyboy's P.O.V. will be written by Goldenthorns. Sorry for any spelling errors or misplaced words.
1. Well met

I rubbed my eyes while stretching out my legs from under the covers of my bed. I took a deep breath as I heard Apollo's voice from above my room.

"AAAAH what the hell was that" I couldn't help but imagine what was happening upstairs. I slipped out of the bed and stepped onto the cold wood floor. When I got up stairs I saw my brother on the floor with Garfield pinning him down holding him in an arm bar. Keith was just plainly sitting in a chair watching and trying not to laugh. I made my way to the porch to sit in the spot where I had seen our mystery boy. I closed my eyes trying to remember what he looked like but I gave up the second I realized I wasn't alone. When I turned to around I was greeted with a dogs face pressed against the glass.

"Sophie stop getting your nose all over the glass!" Garfield's voice came from behind I stood up to go back into my room through the window instead of having to listen to Garfield's morning rant of complete bullshit. I squatted down to raise the window and crawl back into my room.

**Time Skip **

I approached the church once more, early today I had talked myself into trying to meet the mystery boy. As I raised my hand to knock on the door my heart rose high into my throat as butterflies filled my stomach.

'God why was is this so hard' I thought to myself.

'One, two, THREE' I dropped my hand down on the door in four hard knocks. I felt a small rush of relief after wards as I stepped backward off of the churches porch to wait. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I heard voices behind the door and it began to creak open.

"H-hello" it was the boy, he had the Johnny boy behind him who was holding a pistol.

"Did Dally send you… who are you" I heard Johnny say pointing the gun at me.

"Who the hell is Dally" I asked raising an eyebrow. At this point it looked like he was about to shoot me but at the same time it looked like he couldn't do it. What the hell had I gotten myself into now I could be dead in one pull of a trigger? I took a step forward finding a bit of bravery that could save me right not.

"Ya know that if your gonna point a gun at someone you better be willing to use it" I said putting a hand on the door frame.

"Well maybe I will" Johnny said raising it directly between both of my eyes. I cracked a smirk at my bravery.

"I'm not here to bother yawl I just wanted me meet you guys I live in the house that used to be a theater right over there" I pointed to the large building beside the park.

"Oh and by the way I'm Horus" I said offering my hand to the mystery boy.

"I'm….. I'm Steven" the mystery boy said as he nervously grasped my hand to shake. I don't know why but it felt like that wasn't his real name but I shook off the feeling right away.

"Its nice to meet you Steven I hope I'll see you and your friend Johnny sometime soon" I said with a wink as I left.


	2. worries

"Well if you guys aren't going to eat any of the cinnamon buns I brought you I guess I'll just leave" I teased turning around and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

"Wait….. Um" Steven yelled I could hear them whispering behind me as I stood there waiting. If they thought I was just going to stand out in a field letting food get cold they were crazy I started to walk away again.

"Come back" Johnny mumbled angrily. I walked back towards the church to see Steven rubbing his hands together impatiently as Johnny glared at him and whispered something to him under his breath I couldn't quit hear.

"It's good to hear you guys finally came to reason" I said as I dropped the bag in front of them.

"Don't push it" Johnny huffed definitely not happy.

"So um do you guys like music" I asked trying to start conversation.

"We Elvis and Rock and Roll" Steven chirped pulling out a roll.

"Oh um well if you guys want you can come back to my house with me and I can show you what real music is" I said smiling confidently.

"Real music?" Steven asked raising his head with a bit of cinnamon stuck to his lip he was so cute.

"Oh um well you'll just have to come and see" I said leaning in with a smile.

"I don't think we'll be able to go" Johnny said glaring at me.

"Why" Steven asked handing him a bun.

"Pon- Steven may I talk to you in private" he growled standing up.

"Uh sure I guess" Steven said with wide eyes following Johnny.

'What was that all about' I thought to myself.

'Was it something I said or did is he angry at me' my head was spinning with questions by then. After about 4 minutes I got a little bored and picked up my bag and started to make my way to the tree line to leave. Only to be stopped again.

"Hey Horus um we'll come to your house tomorrow we have something to do right now" Steven yelled at me with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Okay by".

**Time skip **

After reaching my home from the old church I decided to play my piano and organ. I sat in front of the old organ resting my fingers on the first layer of keys. I began to play one of my favorite songs. My fingers danced across the keys like flames dancing across a burning field. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I reached for the upper layers of keys and the ghostly sounds of the organ sprung forth from its pipes and the very ground seemed to shake at the deep hypnotic notes that thrusted through the pipes into the open air. The whole house was filled with the blazing melody like a great fire burning everything in its wake. As my fingers jetted down upon the very last keys I gained a prickling sensation on the back of my neck as a cold sweat dripped from my back. As I finished the song I dropped my hands to my sides.

'I wonder what Steven will think of the song' I thought to myself wiping the sweat from my forehead.

I made my way over to my bed and let my body completely collapse and stare up at the ceiling. As I stared my brother walked into my room with a rather large book in hand.

"I heard your song" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah what of it" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"It um was very loud but besides that I liked it".

"Oh really" I shot back at him.

"Well yeah".

"Apollo quit the bullshit and tell me why you're really here" I sighed.

"I need help I kind of tore a page in one of Garfield's books" he said throwing the book at me.

"And why do you need me to fix it don't you know how to use liquid paper you're self"

"C'mon I'm really tired" he winned giving me puppy eyes.

"Nope you did it and now it's your problem" I said flipping over onto my chest to bury my face into one of pillows.

After that he thankfully left. I turned back over onto my back to sit up and look at the organ. I couldn't help but keep on wondering what Steven would think about the song. This was one performance I wasn't looking forward to. I mean this was my only chance to impress him. I closed my eyes and tried to put the thought out of my mind. That whole night while I slept my head swam with thoughts, worrys, and questions. That morning when I woke up I stared at the ceiling with 2 words slipping from my lips.

"Good luck".

**Well I'm going to end it here next chapter will be on Goldenthorns again in Ponys P.O.V.**


	3. Every second counts

**SORRY GUYS I REALY NEED TO FINNISH THIS FIRST **

**HORUS P.O.V.**

I approached the large building that was my home dragging Sophie behind me as Steven trailed behind me.

"Well this is my house" I sighed with a faint smile as I walked up the steps to open the door for Steven.

"Wow this place is huge you guy's must be rich" he said in awe gazing up at the beams and high ceiling.

"Ha" I laughed at the thought of us being rich.

"No we're not rich we just know how to clean and decorate" I said with a smirk as I lead Steven to my bedroom.

"Oh okay" Steven chirped. As we walked down the stairs I laughed to my self abit as I caught Steven still looking at everything in the house. When we approached the door to my bed room.

"Well this is my room" I sighed opening the door not sure what to say. Steven plopped down onto my bed staring at the organ and piano sitting opposite to him with wide eyes.

"Is that what you're going to play you're song on".

"Yes" I returned sitting on the stool facing Steven.

'Well I guess this is when I make it or break it'.

"So are you going to play the song or what" Steven smiled nodding towards the organ. I turned towards the organ facing its keys I took a hard gulp and shut my eyes.

'I guess I have to now'.

'1…2…3'! I began to play allowing my fingers to flicker up and down the keys releasing the enchanting sounds of the song to fill the room. The notes flooded into the room like a smooth burning wave. I smiled at the effects of the music and continued playing. I wanted so badly to turn around and see the effects my song was having on Steven but I kept my mind on the task infront of me. As the music unfolded its wings to release its last bellowing cry it sent shivers down my spine.

'It's done' I turned to face a wide eyed Steven.

"So how was it" I asked with a soft smile standing up.

**NOW WHILE I WAIT FOR GOLDEN THORNS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL GET BACK TO WORK ON THOSE BLOODY CURTISES.**


End file.
